Strawberry Cheese Cake
by bloominpoppies
Summary: ‘Sejak kejadian tadi kalian berdua tambah akrab ya? Aku senang kalian seperti ini… Walaupun dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam terasa sakit.’ Semua tentang Deidara dan orang yang dicintainya. Sekuel dari “Coklat untuk Sasori no Danna”. SasorixDeidara.


**Strawberry Cheese Cake**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku. Tapi punyanya Om Masashi.

Summary: 'Sejak kejadian tadi kalian berdua tambah akrab ya? Aku senang kalian seperti ini… Walaupun dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam terasa sakit.' Semua tentang Deidara dan orang yang dicintainya. Sekuel dari "Coklat untuk Sasori no Danna". SasorixDeidara, slight PainxKonan.

Cerita ini mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian tentang kenapa Hidan kok baik banget kasih buku panduan ke Deidara.... Kali ini saya coba bikin fluff romance… Read n review yah…

* * *

"Danna, buka mulutmu. Aaann~" Seru lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah memegang sebatang sendok dengan potongan kue di atasnya.

"Aaann..." Gumam lelaki berambut merah sambil membuka mulutnya yang mungil.

"Mmm, Arigatou Deidara, strawberry cheese cake-nya yummy sekali." Ujar Sasori sambil menikmati potongan strawberry cheese cake. "Tapi lebih yummy DIRIMU." Desisnya seraya melirik mata biru langit nan indah milik lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ah, Sasori no Danna ini pintar berbohong. Mana mungkin strawberry cheese cake kalah dengan yang diriku yang nista ini, un."

Pipi pemilik mata biru indah itu bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ranjang di kamarku itu saksinya. Apa kau lupa?"

"...Tentu saja tidak, un."

-

-

Mana mungkin aku lupa kejadian yang baru saja kita alami

Saat dimana kau dan aku menjadi satu

Dan cinta kita makin bersemi...

-

-

'Sejak kejadian tadi sore kalian berdua ini bertambah akrab ya?

Aku senang kalian seperti ini...

Walaupun sebenarnya dari lubuk hati terdalam aku merasa sakit

Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku sendiri'

-

-

-

* * *

//Pekarangan markas Akatsuki, sore hari.//

"Hidan, kau sedang apa? Mengintip kamar Sasori?" Tanya sesosok perempuan berambut biru.

"Umm, tidak. Hanya keliling halaman saja. Kebetulan aku berhenti tepat di depan jendela kamar Sasori." Jawabnya singkat.

-

'Ia tidak tahu kejadian barusan.

Semoga saja ia benar-benar tidak tahu'

-

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Ini kan hari ulang tahun Sasori. Hei, kau sudah memberi kado atau kartu ucapan selamat?" Tanya perempuan itu kepada lelaki bertubuh atletis di sebelahnya.

"Hm, belum. Tapi sepertinya Deidara-chan sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hidan, kau hari ini tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" Tanya perempuan itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Umm, tidak ada apa-apa Konan-chan... Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ujar Hidan singkat.

-

'Sesungguhnya hatiku ini sangat sakit.

Sakit sekali....

Itulah alasanku mengapa aku berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki kan?'

* * *

-

-

Sore pun berganti malam. Kedua orang seniman yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu tengah berjalan menuju ruang rapat Akatsuki. Ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat ruangan bercat putih itu telah dihiasi kertas warna-warni. Spanduk bertuliskan _'Happy birthday Akasuna no Sasori_' melekat di salah satu sisi dindingnya. Tumpukan kado yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni menghiasi salah satu sudut ruangan. Satu loyang strawberry cheese cake dengan lilin berjumlah 36 buah tertata rapih di meja kecil di ruangan tersebut.

-

"Danna, lihat! Banyak sekali hadiah ulang tahunnya!! Sepertinya semua anggota Akatsuki menyayangimu. Kau sangat beruntung, un." Tukas Deidara.

"Kau tahu, dari semua hadiah yang pernah diberikan, hanya satu yang sangat-sangat aku sukai."

"Apa itu Sasori no Danna?"

"Dirimu, Deidara." Bisik Sasori di telinga sang partner.

-

-

Apa kau tidak tahu mengapa burung-burung di langit terbang dengan indah di dekatmu?

Karena mereka menyukaimu.

Sama seperti halnya dengan diriku...

Diriku yang senantiasa berada di sisimu.

Hatiku senang saat kau merasa nyaman di sisiku...

-

-

"Kalian ini ingin memulai acara berdua saja ya? Huh! Dasar tidak sopan." Ujar lelaki setengah hiu ketika memasuki ruang pertemuan Akatsuki. Lelaki itu ditemani seorang partnernya. Lelaki muda berwajah dingin dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"Coba lihat. Berapa banyak dana yang terbuang sia-sia demi acara i-" Tukas lelaki tua bercadar yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba. Namun ucapannya dihentikan oleh bungkaman sang partner yang berambut keperakan.

"Sst! Jangan merusak suasana!!" Desisnya.

"Ini sudah dipersiapkan mati-matian!!" Tambah lelaki berambut keperakan itu.

"Konbanwa Kisame no danna, Itachi, Kakuzu-san, Hidan, un." Sapa Deidara ceria.

"Pain-sama, Konan-chan dan Zetsu-san mana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sebentar lagi mereka kesini. Mungkin sedang mandi sore." Ucap lelaki berwajah tampan nan dingin.

"Zetsu-san! Pain-sama! Konan-chan! Kalian bertiga panjang umur! Un. Baru saja Sasori no Danna menanyakan kalian, un." Sahut Deidara ketika ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa itu tiba di ruangan.

"Kau sangat ceria sekali, Deidara." Ujar Konan.

"Ah, Konan-chan bisa saja." Gumam Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah! Mari kita mulai saja acaranya." Tukas sisi putih Zetsu. "Aku sangat lapar!" Tambah si hitam.

"Sasori, mana partnermu yang sebelumnya? Apa kau tidak mengundangnya ke pesta kecil-kecilan ini?" Tanya Pain sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Um, Orochimaru-sama itu kan masa lalu. Apa ia sudi datang ke markas Akatsuki yang sangat ia benci itu? Sejak masalahnya dengan Itachi." Jawab Sasori.

"Lagi pula, sekarang sudah ada...."Liriknya ke arah Deidara. "-Ah sudahlah! Mari kita mulai acaranya." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia. Sejak ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki belum pernah ia menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia seperti saat ini.

"Hn." Angguk Itachi dingin.

'Cih! Deidara makin akrab saja dengan orang itu.

Kalau saja aku yang terpilih menjadi partner Deidara...

Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah akrab dengan boneka busuk itu.' Batin lelaki tampan berambut hitam legam itu.

-

-

'Tapi cinta tak bisa memilih.

Cinta itu bukanlah siapa yang lebih dahulu kenal dengan siapa

Cinta akan menghampiri bila sang cupid melesatkan anak panahnya

Itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya....'

-

"Happy birthday Sasori!!" Pekik hampir semua di ruangan itu ketika sesosok tubuh mungil berambut merah meniup 36 buah lilin di atas kue hingga padam. Tepuk tanganpun ikut memeriahkan acara.

"Terima kasih semuanya." Balas Sasori singkat.

"Sasori no Danna, potong kuenya yah! Un." Ujar lelaki bertubuh ramping di sebelahnya.

"Ya." Balas Sasori seraya menatap lawan bicara di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi senang.

-

-

Aku senang kau bahagia hari ini.

Ya. Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu.

Hari ini juga cinta kita bersatu.

Segala yang ada di kamarmu. Itulah saksi cinta kita.

-

-

* * *

'Yang pertama untuk partner-ku, Deidara." Tukas Sasori sambil menyerahkan piring kecil berisi kue strawberry cheese cake kepada sesosok ramping di sebelahnya. Deidara membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Yang kedua untuk Pain-sama, sang pemimpin Akatsuki."

"Terima kasih Sasori." Balas Pain sopan.

"Yang ketiga untuk Konan-chan yang sudah membelikan kue strawberry cheese cake nan lezat ini."

"Selanjutnya kue untuk Hidan-san." Ujarnya seraya memberikan kue tersebut kepada sang penganut aliran Jashin.

....

-

'Aku memang bukan orang penting dalam hidupmu.

Hatiku sangat sakit ketika menyadari hal ini,

Namun tak apalah...

Asal kau bahagia bersamanya...'

-

_#Love me Tender by Norah Jones#_

_-_

"Kue yang lezat. Seleramu memang bagus, Konan." Puji sang pemimpin berambut oranye kepada perempuan berambut biru yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Balas si perempuan dengan sopan.

"Mana Itachi? Sejak kue itu dibagikan, aku tidak melihatnya lagi?" Tanya perempuan bernama Konan.

"Entahlah... Sepertinya Akatsuki ini penuh dengan masalah. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana dengan misi kita selanjutnya? Sebuah organisasi yang baik kan perlu tim yang solid untuk menjalankan misi." Keluh Pain sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi itu memang wajar kan? Oia, kok aku merasa dua seniman itu hari ini akrab sekali..." Gumam Konan.

Ia melirik ke arah Sasori dan Deidara yang tengah duduk bersebelahan dengan sangat dekat. Ia juga melihat Deidara menyuapi Sasori sepotong kue. Pemandangan yang baru ia lihat selama ia mengenal Sasori.

"Baguslah! Akhirnya aku berhasil memberikan partner pengganti Orochimaru."

"Ah, kau ini tidak sensitif ya? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain di antara mereka. Hubungan khusus lebih tepatnya..."

"Seperti kau dan aku?"

Konan mengangguk setuju.

"Umm, setidaknya mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, iya kan Konan?" Tanya Pain seraya matanya menatap mata crimson indah milik partnernya.

"Hn."

-

-

"Danna, buka mulutmu. Aaann~" Seru lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah memegang sebatang sendok dengan potongan kue di atasnya.

"Aaann..." Gumam lelaki berambut merah sambil membuka mulutnya yang mungil.

"Mmm, Arigatou Deidara, strawberry cheese cake-nya yummy sekali." Ujar Sasori sambil menikmati potongan strawberry cheese cake. "lebih yummy lagi DIRIMU." Desisnya seraya melirik mata biru langit nan indah milik lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ah, Sasori no Danna ini pintar berbohong. Mana mungkin strawberry cheese cake kalah dengan yang diriku yang nista ini, un."

Pipi pemilik mata biru indah itu bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak bohong. Ranjang di kamarku itu saksinya. Apa kau lupa?"

"...Tentu saja tidak, un."

"Deidara, buka mulutmu, aaann." Ucap sang senior. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan manis juniornya. Junior yang sangat ia cintai dari lubuk hatinya.

"Aaann... Makasih Danna, un."

"Danna, lihat Pain-sama dan Konan-chan. Mereka mesra sekali, ya? Un." Ujar Deidara sambil melirik kearah Pain dan Konan yang tengah bercumbu mesra. Bibir Pain tengah asik melumat bibir Konan. Tangan mereka saling melingkari tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

"Hn, Kau mau kita seperti mereka, Deidara?"

"Um, kalau kau mau aku siap, un..."

-

-

* * *

//Balkon Ruang Rapat Akatsuki//

'Bah! Aku benci kalian semua!!

Dunia ini tidak adil, seharusnya aku yang pantas bersanding dengan makhluk cantik seperti Deidara.

Bukan boneka busuk seperti dia.

Mendengar suara manismu ketika bicara dengannya sangat membuatku terluka.

Kenapa sih kau harus menyukainya??' Tanya Itachi dalam hati.

-

"Tumben sekali Itachi-san menyendiri di balkon. Sepertinya dirimu sedang bermasalah ya?" Tanya seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis yang memakai jubah Akatsuki yang terbuka di bagian dada.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau boleh kutebak, sepertinya Itachi-san cemburu ya?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, BUKAN URUSANMU!!" gertaknya sambil meninju pagar balkon hingga retak.

"Maaf bukannya aku ikut campur urusanmu, tapi kalau aku boleh kasih saran, lebih baik kau relakan saja orang yang kau suka itu bahagia bersama orang lain." Saran Hidan bijak.

"Hn, sejak kapan penganut aliran sesat sepertimu bisa bicara sebijak ini?! Kau sakit ya?" Ejek Itachi.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang jelas HATIKU JUGA SAKIT TAHU!!" Kata Hidan sambil menatap tajam mata lawan bicaranya.

"APA AKU TIDAK TERLUKA, MELIHAT ORANG YANG AKU SUKAI BERMESRAAN DENGAN ORANG LAIN?!" Pekiknya sambil menggoyang-goyang pundak Itachi.

"AKU JUGA SAKIT!!" Tambahnya.

"Tapi aku merelakan ia bahagia dengan orang lain yang dicintainya... Aku, rela..." Desisnya. Perlahan namun pasti tetes demi tetes air membasahi pipinya. Tetes air mata.

"Hei, kau menangis, Hidan? Hn, aku akui memang aku cemburu... Aku sangat tidak rela Deidara yang manis itu direbut oleh orang brengsek macam Sasori." Gumam Itachi dengan suara bergetar.

"Apalagi, ....kejadian tadi siang...."

Itachi tertegun.

"Aku.... Aku... Aku sangat tidak rela tangan kotor boneka itu menodai tubuh suci Deidara!! SANGAT TIDAK RELA!!" Pekik Itachi. "A-andai saja aku siang itu aku ada di sini..."

"Mengapa... Mengapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?? Mengapa?? Padahal kau melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri!!" Tanyanya kepada Hidan yang masih terpaku dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"...Karena...Aku sangat mencintainya... Aku hanya ingin, Sasori bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya..." Kata Hidan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku, akulah yang merencanakan semua itu!! Kejadian tadi siang dan pesta ini semua aku yang rencanakan!! Bila kau marah, marahi saja aku!! JANGAN KAU SALAHKAN SASORI YANG TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!!" Pekik Hidan. "Jashin-sama mengajarkan penganutnya untuk merelakan orang yang ia cintai bahagia bersama orang lain bila orang tersebut tidak mencintaimu. ITULAH ALASANKU UNTUK MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI!!"

-

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Suara milik lelaki tua bercadar yang datang menginterupsi perdebatan antar lelaki muda di balkon tersebut.

"Hidan, Itachi. Sedang apa kalian berdua?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kakuzu. Ini urusan antar pemuda. Lelaki tua renta sepertimu tidak pantas ikut campur." Tukas Hidan.

"Apa katamu, hah? Kalau saja aku bisa membunuhmu, sudah kubunuh kau sejak kau pertama kali bergabung di organisasi ini!" Ujar Kakuzu.

"Sudahlah, Kakuzu-san. Kami memang tidak ingin ada yang ikut campur urusan kami. Walaupun kau partner-nya sekalipun." Jelas Itachi yang mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Itachi, kuemu mau dimakan tidak? Apa untukku saja, hah?" Tanya Kisame dari dalam ruangan rapat.

"Atau untukku saja." Ujar sisi putih Zetsu yang muncul dari lantai secara tiba-tiba. "Aku masih lapar." Tambah sisi hitam.

"Karena aku lagi baik hati, ini aku kasihkan saja untukmu... Sebenarnya aku masih lapar... Kuenya kurang banyak." Ucap Kisame dengan mulut penuh dengan kue.

Ia lalu keluar ke balkon dan memberikan sepiring strawberry cheese cake kepada Itachi.

"Kue yang lezat. Walaupun aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis." Tukas Itachi singkat.

"He? Rencanaku berhasil ya? Hehehe." Kekeh Hidan seraya melirik ke Itachi.

"Hmm, enak juga." Gumam Kakuzu sambil menikmati lezatnya strawberry cheese cake dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Nah! Akhirnya masalah internal Akatsuki selesai juga." Ujar Pain yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil menggandeng tangan perempuan berambut biru.

"Iya, strawberry cheese cake mampu menghangatkan suasana yang beku, ya?" Ucap Konan seraya mengerlingkan mata pada sang partner yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Ups, sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." Ujar sisi putih Zetsu. "Sasori dan Deidara." Tambah sisi hitam.

"Mereka sedang apa ya sekarang?" Tanya Kisame dengan senyum mesum.

-

-

* * *

//Kamar Sasori//

"Aaah, Sasori no danna... Nafasku sesak.. unh!" Desah Deidara. "aah, Danna! Mengapa mataku ditutup? Unh."

"Sabarlah Deidara sayang... Sebentar lagi..." Gumam Sasori dengan kedua tangan yang tengah sibuk. "Kau ini memang hadiah tercantik dalam hidupku, sayang..."

" Voila! Sekarang kau tambah cantik, Deidara. Lihatlah gaun Konan yang kau kenakan itu." Ucap Sasori seraya melepaskan ikatan penutup mata Deidara. Sang partner berambut pirangpun tersipu malu melihat penampilannya sekarang. Ia sungguh cantik dengan gaun berwarna indigo itu. Lebih cantik dari Konan yang perempuan tulen.

"Ano... Sasori no danna... Aku malu sekali, un-"

"Hei! Kalian!" Pekik Konan yang masuk tiba-tiba dengan mendobrak paksa pintu kamar yang terkunci itu. "Jadi kalian penyebab baju-bajuku menghilang tiba-tiba?? Pantas saja!!" Labrak perempuan itu. "Cepat kembalikan baju-bajuku yang kalian curi itu!!" Perintahnya.

"Oh My Fuc*in' Jashin!! Ternyata Sasori..." Kata Hidan dengan wajah mendelik. Ia terkejut melihat penampilan Sasori yang mengenakan lingerie pink milik Konan. Semua anggota Akatsuki melihat adegan memalukan itu. Kontan wajah kedua seniman itu merah padam.

-

-

Akhir yang aneh namun baik, ya? Un.

-

-

-the end-

* * *

Note: Gimana ceritanya? Romance-nya kerasa? Endingnya aneh? Memang sengaja saya buat kayak gitu biar ga terlalu serius... Kalo sambutannya bagus insyaallah saya akan buat romance lagi... Review sangat saya tunggu.. Terima kasih...


End file.
